


What Did Sam Do This Time?

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Men of Letters Bunker, Misunderstandings, destiel (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Eileen moves into the bunker, and things are going great until Sam messes everything up.





	What Did Sam Do This Time?

_ I’m sorry _ , Eileen signed. _ I’m no good at this. I’ve been alone for too long. Hunting. Angry. _

 

She turned away, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She scrubbed at them, as if she could stop the hurt by drying the tears.

 

Sam rested his hands, gently, on her shoulders. He turned her around, used a finger to tip her face up toward his.

 

“Eileen,” he said, fingers clumsily signing along with his words. “I don’t need anything from you, okay? Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

She’d been staying at the bunker for two weeks. Sam, Dean, Cas, Eileen. It felt almost cozy. A little breakfast, some late-night netflix, arguments over whose turn it was to use the washing machine or who forgot to wash the dishes. Throw in a few vampire beheadings and it was damn near perfect.

 

So of course Sam had to go and screw it all up.

 

There had been an easy case nearby, a salt and burn. A milk run. Sam and Eileen went alone. And it really had been easy, they’d taken care of everything in a few hours. But her smile...when they’d burned the bones, Eileen’s face had lit up too, and Sam had been caught up in the moment. He forgot about being covered in dirt from the grave, he forgot about the smoke from the burning bones, all he could think about was her smile and how much he wanted to be kissing her.

 

So he did.

 

And she kissed him back, not fierce but soft and sweet, like coming home after months and months and just knowing it’s  _ right _ .

 

When they broke away from each other Sam’s smile was bewildered, Eileen's knowing.  _ Had she been expecting that?  _ Sam wondered.  _ Because it sure surprised me… _

 

_ Took you long enough, _ she signed, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

 

Sam laughed.

 

* * *

 

For three days it was easy.

 

They had coffee together in the mornings. She helped him with his sign language, encouraging him and teasing him in equal measure. He really was improving, she assured him, even as he signed “ugly” instead of “summer,” to her amusement. They watched movies snuggled together on the couch. They played board games with Dean and Cas. She taught Dean how to cook an amazing pesto chicken so full of cream and parmesan they all complained they were going to need to be rolled away from the table after eating it but protested fervently when she signed  _ Fine, I won’t make it again. _ They touched hands, stole kisses, whenever they could. To Sam it felt effortless.

 

Every night he walked her to the door of the guest room she was using. Each time their goodnight kisses lasted longer, grew more heated. The third night, when Sam’s hands found the bare skin of her back under the edge of her loose t-shirt, Eileen’s hands tangled in his hair. She was on her toes, straining to kiss him properly--yes, Sam knew he was tall--so he just picked her up. And then they crashed into the wall. And then to the floor. Thankfully it was the wall behind Sam, so he didn’t fall on top of her, and no one was hurt, but then Sam heard Dean’s voice echo down the hall, “Come on! Get a room already!”

 

Sam felt his face go bright red. Eileen, of course, hadn’t heard anything, but she certainly saw Sam’s reaction. Sam blushed even more furiously and repeated Dean’s words. Her eyes danced, and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh,” said Sam, “Uh...your room or mine?”

 

* * *

 

Again, it was effortless. Had they always been together? It seemed that way to Sam. Afterwards she fell asleep in his arms, her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, reveling in the softness.  _ The world is always ending _ , he thought.  _ We deserve this. I’m not letting go… _

 

* * *

 

But in the morning she was gone. Not just gone from his bed, but gone from the bunker. Her room was cleaned out.

 

“What did you do?” Dean yelled, pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

 

Sam sat at the table, head down. He felt lost. “I...we...she stayed in my room last night,” Sam said quietly. “And this morning she was gone.”

 

“Wow, Sammy, were you that bad?” Dean jabbed.

 

“No!” shouted Sam, jumping up.

 

Cas slid between them in a practiced manner. “Easy Sam. Dean, that was uncalled for. Apologize to your brother.”

 

“Since when are you my mom, Cas?” 

 

“Since you obviously need someone to keep you in line, Dean.”

 

Dean glared and Cas stood stoically, as usual, until Dean relented and mumbled, “Sorry, Sam.”

 

Sam slumped back into his chair. “I have no idea what happened. It was...the past three days have been perfect. I think…” He trailed off, realized he’d stopped speaking, then looked Dean right in the eye. “I think I’ve been falling in love with her since we first met.”

 

Dean glanced sideways at Cas, blushed slightly-- _ Does he really think I don’t know? _ thought Sam, bemused--and then smiled at Sam. “That’s great, Sammy. I mean, if we can find her." His green eyes filled with concern. "You really don’t know what you did?”

 

Sam really didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Dean went out looking for her in the Impala, and Cas “flew”, but none of them saw any sign of her. Sam sent text after text, all unanswered. Sam was glad Dean was driving; he knew he was coming unglued. After several hours of aimless driving, Dean finally headed back to the bunker.

 

And when they walked into the kitchen, there she was, leaning against the counter like she’d been there all along.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh...I’ll go call Cas.” He walked out of the kitchen, yelling. “Cas!”

 

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes, turning instead to face Eileen. Her face was turned down, her hair a fall of silk hiding her expression. She must have felt his footsteps as he walked toward her, because she looked up.

 

_ It’s not you, Sam _ , she signed. _ It’s not you. _

 

Sam let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. 

 

_ I panicked, Sam. I’m sorry. I don’t know how to do this. I’ve been alone for too long. Hunting. Angry. _

 

When she turned away, Sam stopped her, turned her face up toward his. “Eileen, I don’t need anything from you, okay? Nothing. We can go back to the way things were last week if that’s what you want.” His heart leapt when he saw the pain in her eyes at those words. “Or we can just figure this out together. I’m not exactly an expert on stable relationships either. I grew up in motel rooms and the back seat of the Impala.” He was rewarded with her warm smile and her body against his, arms around him, head pressed against his chest. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered into her hair, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. After a minute or so he pulled back just far enough that she could see his face, and said, “Okay?”

 

Her smile was answer enough. Her kiss was just punctuation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles. After several discussions with Tumblr friends, this fic was nearly called 1) "That Thing Without a Title" (encouraged by justrandomspnstuff) and 2) "With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear" (thanks to hells-keeper). I *really* like that second one, and I actually think I want to use it for something else (!!)...but it seems a bit too heavy for something that is, ultimately, a light-hearted story. So my title is boring, but it ultimately works...I think. Or tell me in the comments if it's horrible and I should have just gone with "That Thing Without a Title." I think Lindsay would like that. ;)
> 
> Also..I'm ialwayscomewhenyoucall on Tumblr! :)
> 
> p.s. This was my first attempt at anything besides destiel. Should I keep at it, or stick to what I know best? (I'm seriously curious as to what you all think...!)


End file.
